1. Field
Embodiments relate to a driver and a display device including the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a design circuit of a driver capable of being applied to a sequence light emitting method or a simultaneous light emitting method of the display device and preventing an abnormal circuit operation by an IR-drop under the simultaneous light emitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays are being developed that have reduced weight and volume. Weight and volume are drawbacks of a cathode ray tube. A flat panel display may include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Among the flat panel displays, the OLED display, using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) generating light by a recombination of electrons and holes, for the display of images, has a fast response speed, is driven with low power consumption, has excellent luminous efficiency, luminance, and viewing angles.
In the flat panel display, a plurality of pixels is disposed in a matrix form on a substrate to form a display panel. Scan lines and data lines are connected to the respective pixels to selectively transmit data signals to the pixels and display the signals.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is classified as either a passive matrix OLED (PMOLED) display or an active matrix OLED (AMOLED) display.
The active matrix type selectively turns on/off the pixels. The active matrix type is mainly used because of resolution, contrast, and operation speed characteristics.
Recently, as display panels have increased in size, screen quality of a sharp, high picture quality is required. Research and development has been required to obtain a driver that can control light emission of flat panel displays and, simultaneously, generating a driving waveform of an on/off period or a sequential pulse of an on voltage level for providing sharp picture quality and implementing a three-dimensional (3D) video display. These requirements are important because 3D stereoscopic image displays are being used more frequently.
The information in the Background is only for enhancing an understanding of the described technology. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art known to a person of ordinary skill in the art in this country.